Broken
by Mrs. Trunks Briefs
Summary: by Seether featuring Amy Lee. One-shot of an after-battle expericence...


Ok, ok ok. I know I should be working on "Advice from you" but after hearing this song I got inspired for this one-shot and the fact that my dad had to go back to Iraq also made me write this. If I don't get any reviews for this fic I won't worry about it, I just need to get this off my back. (Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Broken" or Dragonball Z)

"Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee

Goku rose to the top of the hill, weakening with each step. He looked up seeing a broken town, torn apart from their fighting. He grasped his bloody arm, wincing from the pain. The savior of Earth licked his lips, tasting blood and dirt. The blood, it wasn't his, it was somebody else's. He didn't know who it belonged to, possibly his dead enemy. He closed his eyes and shook the dirt from his hair and his ripped gi.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Vegita rose up the top of the hill, trying to stand as proud as he did walking into the battle. His knees almost gave way, but Vegita made sure they wouldn't be broken down; not in front of Kakorrot they wouldn't. He stood next to his nemesis, dusting himself off and crossing his arms. Goku turned to look at him, watching the blood slowly flow from his forehead and down his nose, and the blood drying up on his spiky hair. Feeling the warmth of his own blood on his nose, Vegita wiped it off with his dirty, torn gloves; slightly coloring them.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
you're gone away; you don't feel me here anymore  
_

Mirai Trunks rose to the top of the hill, limping from his weak legs. His sword's sheath being used as cane, while sword itself, broken and dragging. He forced himself to stand up with Goku and his father, not wanting to show weakness. His back ache as he pushed himself up in a standing position, he took a deep breath hoping that the pain would subside. The time traveler flinched as some of his blood dropped into his eye. He blinked and rubbed it away, smearing dark red into his eyebrow and eyelashes.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

Piccolo rose up to the hill, carrying his unconscious student in his arms. His torn, ragged, white cape whipping the wind. He stood next to Trunks, glancing at the boy to see his condition. He held Gohan close to him, carefully avoiding the child's broken arm. Gohan took quick, deep breaths and shook from his nightmare. Goku reached over with his gashed arm and gently rubbed his son's head, ruffling up his hair.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

Krillin followed by Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu rose up to the hill, grunting with each step they took. Krillin roughly sat himself down on the ground, breathing deeply.He rubbed his sore arms and neck, thinking about the immense battle that almost took his and the other's lives. Yamcha spat out the blood that had been lingering in his mouth. He looked down at his clothes, thanking his God that it was his gi and not him. Tien looked at his friends, (although Vegita wasn't really his friend) watching them take deep breaths and Gohan shuddered from the cool wind. He looked down at Chiaotzu making sure he wasn't in any serious condition. Chiaotzu stared at the town, wondering how the fight itself had ended up away from the city where it originally started. He looked behind him, remembering how the mountains themselves had been broken.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
_Dedicated in the memory of the victims of 9-11 and the soldiers that died fighting in the Iraqi war.


End file.
